dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wyner
|birthplace = Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England, U.K. |nationality = English |occupation = Voice Actor Producer Director Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1981-current |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born June 16, 1947) is an English-born voice actor, producer, director, and writer. Career Wyner has worked as a voice actor on numerous anime dubs, video games and live action Saban Entertainment series over the years, and is best friends with fellow anime voice actor Richard Epcar. He is best known as the voice of M. Bison in the Street Fighter II anime and movie, Project 2501/The Puppet Master in Ghost in the Shell, Devimon on Digimon Adventure, Quent Yaiden on Wolf's Rain, Shogun on Heat Guy J, Carrozo 'Iron Mask' Ronah in Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Gerard Villefort in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Lord Galus in El-Hazard: The Wanderers, Father Juliano Colegui on Witch Hunter Robin, Teddy Bomber on Cowboy Bebop, and Master Vile on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In addition, Wyner has worked as script writer for various works for Saban Entertainment, Harmony Gold and Streamline Pictures. Wyner last appeared in an anime dub around 2006, later moving to Ashland, Oregon in 2013. He's been employed by Blackstone Audio since February of 2006, and has recorded over 250 audio books. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''The Good, the Bad & the Ugly'' (1967) - Confederate Officer (2003 Extended Edition) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Narrator, Duke of Buckingham, Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Tam Tam *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Narrator (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Transfer, Mr. Sullivan, Colonel Armstrong (ep. 11), Waco (ep. 18), President Bullman (ep. 19), Reverend Wilson (ep. 26) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Jackal, Narrator (eps. 28-36), Mika's Father (eps. 9-10) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - TV Host (ep. 11), HQ Officer (ep. 16), M.C. (ep. 17), Vitals Monitor Voice 1 (ep. 17), Mechanic 2 (ep. 17) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Colonel Jonathan Wolfe (ep. 68) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Bernstein, Narrator, Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Sanson, Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Pegas, Narrator *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - M. Bison (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Usui Uonuma, General Aritomo Yamagata (eps. 1-64), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hannya, Consul Elster, Akamatsu Arundo, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Teddy Bomber (ep. 22) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lord Hazanko, Yakuta (ep. 8), Zomba (ep. 9), Space Race Course Marshall (ep. 10), Mr. Ishigaki (ep. 11), Great One (ep. 13), News Reporter (ep. 14), Docking Control Operator B (ep. 14) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Nagi (ep. 15) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Brachio, Drago Brachio *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Lancacuras, Tombo, Lord Caris *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Yomi *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Blue Beast (ep. 29), Dr. Eckerman (ep. 30), Professor Isono (ep. 43) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Shogun, Bartender (ep. 3), Old Man (ep. 5), Marius Aurora (ep. 7), Henchman C (ep. 8), Soldier A (ep. 10) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Gérard de Villefort, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ginsa Momochi, Councilor (ep. 24) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - General, Military Tech 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Lightning, FX Pilot 4, FX Reserve, Richland's Associate (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Shieshinye, Professor Mikage (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Hanzui Konseimaou (eps. 6-7) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Donaldson (ep. 2) (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Counterfeiter, American Councilman, Russian Councilman, Man Playing Cards, British Councilman (Streamline Dub) **Servant 2, Mustached Councilman (Animaze Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Dracula *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - Matheson, First Captor, Murderer 2, Half-Breed's Client *''Lensman'' (1984) - Lord Helmuth, Gary Kinnison (2nd half), The Lens, Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **Lord Helmuth (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Mayor Roman, Whateley (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Fox, Galf *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Roger, Red Master Elder 2 *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Jonathan Wolfe *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - M. Bison *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Project 2501 / The Puppet Master *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Rengle *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Decorated General, Robot Storage Police Guard, Zone-1 Patrolman Voice Director *Around the World with Willy Fog *Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds *Lensman (Harmony Gold Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part II (International Dub) *Tales of Little Women *Teknoman *Zillion Writer *Around the World with Willy Fog *DinoZaurs *Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds *Eagle Riders *Fist of the North Star: The Movie *Lensman *Megazone 23 - Part II (International Dub) *Noozles *Samurai Pizza Cats *Shinzo *Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Harmony Gold Dub) *Teknoman *Vampire Hunter D *Zillion External Links *Tom Wyner at the Internet Movie Database *Tom Wyner at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Producers